Laundry treating appliances, such as vertical washing machines, typically include a cabinet, a tub in the interior of the cabinet, and a rotatable wash basket mounted in the tub that receives laundry for treatment according to a cycle of operation. The tub may suspend from the cabinet, and may be supported by one or more suspension systems.
During the operation of the vertical washing machine with the suspended tub, the laundry load may be limited by the wash basket size, which is limited by the adjacent suspending tub. In case the laundry is non-uniformly distributed in the wash basket, an unbalance during the rotation of the wash basket may cause it to deviate off an anticipated rotational orbit, and in extreme cases, induce collisions between the wash pedestal basket and the adjacent tub such that spin extraction efficiency may be limited. Prior solutions have focused on predicting imbalances, altering the rotation, and applying rebalancers or counterbalancers.